A Lover's Promise
You may not know this, but you were once a great leader. I know because I was your second-in-command, your loyal adviser, and friend. You had great wealth and a prosperous kingdom. Your subjects adored you, the wicked hated you, and I loved you. How I miss your touch, your smile, the way your eyes seemed to glisten when you were pleased with me. I admit that, when you commanded me to do grueling tasks, I did them not because I felt they were my responsibility, I loathed dull work. I did them because I longed to see your eyes glisten when you saw that I had done well. Oh, how I miss those days. Then the interlopers came, beings from a distant realm. They destroyed your kingdom, took your subjects, and vanished without a trace. I remained by your side through all this, I dried your tears, I consoled you. It broke my heart to see you in such a state. I feared I would never see your eyes glisten again. You recovered and vowed to save your people from the interlopers, and I would be by your side the whole time. It was a long journey, through realms our people had never explored, through light and darkness, traveling so far that the time and space of our realm was no longer relevant. I could tell you were scared but I did my best to remain brave, for I feared that you would only grow more despondent if you saw me in such a hopeless state. It was impossible to measure the amount of time the journey took, since the passage of time is often inconsistent over these distances, but it was a long time for us when we arrived in the realm of the interlopers. It was a dark world, a wicked world. I was reluctant to enter it, but you pressed on, undaunted, desperate to recover your people from the interlopers. I admired your courage and your compassion. I considered telling you then, I wanted you to know how I felt, in case we didn't make it back to our realm. Not a day goes by I don't regret my silence then. If only I had told you, you might still be with me now. It wasn't until you saw the pit that I could sense your fear. I wanted to run. I regret my cowardice even now. Every day I weep not because of the torment I am dealt by my captors, but because of my remorse. If time is so inconsistent, why could I not undo what I had done? If only I had stayed when the interlopers surrounded us! Instead, I ﬂed, pushing through the darkness, scampering past the tortured souls that begged for mercy and death. Only when I realized what I had done did I turn around to see the interlopers toss you into the pit. Then you were born. They let me see you now and then. I have watched tearfully as you, a once great ruler, were reduced to a fragile infant. A revolting creature in a realm I am forbidden from entering. I remained here, the prisoner of the interlopers. They have grown used to me, and I have grown used to them. Their torture no longer fazes me. The only anguish I suffer is the regret of having abandoned you and the loneliness I feel with you no longer beside me. However, I will not accept this fate. I have waited a long time, and I will wait no longer. If your death means your departure from that realm, then so be it. I no longer care for the laws. I only care for you, your glistening eyes, your kind smile, those lips I've longed to kiss. I'm coming for you, my love, and not even Hell can hold me back. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings